


Weihnachtsmänner verboten!

by MissJinx



Series: Immer Ärger mit dem Weihnachtsmann [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward pick-up lines, Bottom Harry, Christmas oneshot, Established Relationship, Harry can't trust Santa anymore, Harry's POV, Light violence courtesy of a pissed off little Malfoy, M/M, Possessive Draco, Santa being too touchy-feely, Sequel to Malfoys und der Weihnachtsmann – Eine explosive Mischung, mentioned mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: Sechs Jahre nach der Katastrophe bekannt als 'Teddys Besuch beim Weihnachtsmann', beschließt Harry, zusammen mit seinem Sohn erneut einen Besuch zu wagen. Aber es sieht so aus, als seien Malfoys und der Weihnachtsmann wirklich eine hochexplosive Mischung.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Santa Claus' Allowed!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534156) by [SasuNarufan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: SasuNarufan13 ist die Autorin dieser Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "No Santa Claus' Allowed!" ist oben verlinkt.

 

**Weihnachtsmänner verboten!**

  
  
Der Klang der durchlaufenden Kaffeemaschine erfüllte die Küche, zusammen mit dem Geräusch des brutzelnden Specks in der Pfanne und dem Geruch nach einem frisch zubereiteten Frühstück, der durch die Luft zog.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann, der Eier briet, während er den Speck im Auge behielt, lächelte, als sich Arme um seine Taille schlangen und Hände sachte an seine Hüften legten.  
  
Lippen pressten einen Kuss gegen seinen Hals und eine Nase liebkoste die Stelle direkt unter seinem Ohr.  
  
"Guten Morgen", murmelte Draco schläfrig und streichelte mit den Daumen über Harrys hervorstehende Hüftknochen.  
  
"Morgen", summte Harry, während er rasch den rechten Arm seines Ehemannes drückte. "Möchtest du Eier und Speck?" Er streckte schon die Hände nach den Tellern aus.  
  
"Ja, bitte", nuschelte Draco zur Antwort, ließ seinen Mann los und trat beiseite, um zwei Tassen hervorzuholen. "Kaffee?"  
  
"Gerne", murmelte Harry und verteilte die Speckstreifen sowie die luftig-fluffigen Spiegeleier auf zwei Teller, bevor er sie zum Tisch brachte.  
  
Zwei Tassen mit dampfendem Kaffee gesellten sich zu den Tellern auf dem Tisch und schon kurz darauf genossen die beiden Männer ihr Frühstück.  
  
"Was hast du heute vor?", fragte Draco und nippte vorsichtig an seinem heißen Kaffee.  
  
"Ich werde mit Scorpius ins Einkaufszentrum gehen, ich muss noch ein paar Geschenke besorgen", antwortete Harry, während er sich gähnend die Hand vor den Mund hielt.  
  
Graue Augen blickten ihn misstrauisch an.  
  
"Was?", erwiderte er abwehrend und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Du gehst doch nicht wieder zu diesem Arschloch, oder?", fragte Draco nachdrücklich, ein leichtes Grollen in der Stimme. Blasse Finger umklammerten das Messer fester und der Blonde biss sichtlich die Zähne zusammen.  "Merlin, Draco, lass es gut sein!", stöhnte Harry und fuhr sich verzweifelt mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Das war ein Mal!"  
  
"Und es war einmal zu viel", stieß Draco mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen hervor.  
  
"Es wird nicht mal derselbe Mann sein", grummelte Harry verdrossen und seufzte.  
  
"Harry", knurrte Draco warnend.  
  
"D benimmst dich lächerlich." Harry verdrehte die Augen, hielt jedoch seine Hände hoch, als Zeichen, dass er sich ergab.  
  
Draco beobachtete ihn nach wie vor misstrauisch, doch er beruhigte sich langsam. "Ich werde heute Nachmittag um vier zu Hause sein", verkündete er leichthin.  
  
"Hast du heut nur so wenige Kunden?", fragte Harry überrascht und senkte seine Kaffeetasse.  
  
"Nein, aber ich dachte, ich könnte etwas früher Schluss machen", meinte Draco achselzuckend, während ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.  
  
Harry blinzelte und nickte, schließlich war es nicht so, als hätte er es nicht gern, wenn sein Partner früher nach Hause kam.  
  


* * *

  
Eine halbe Stunde später war Draco angezogen, gab Harry einen Kuss und ging in sein Labor.  
  
Kurz nachdem er gegangen war, erschien ein kleiner Junge mit unordentlichem schwarzen Haar in der Küchentür. Er rieb sich mit seinen kleinen Fäustchen den Schlaf aus den Augen, bevor er Harry aus hellgrauen müden Augen anschaute.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Scorpius", sagte Harry lächelnd und stand auf. "Was möchtest du zum Frühstück?"  
  
Sein fünfjähriger Sohn lief zum Tisch und kletterte laut gähnend auf einen Stuhl. "Eier, Daddy", antwortete er und sah sich blinzelnd in der Küche um. "Wo ist Papa?"  
  
"Papa ist schon zur Arbeit gegangen, mein Schatz", erwiderte Harry und schlug zwei Eier in die heiße Pfanne, um sie zu braten. Er stellte ein Glas Milch vor seinem Sohn ab, bevor er sich wieder der Pfanne zuwandte.  
  
"Gehen wir heute den Weihnachtsmann besuchen?", fragte Scorpius. Er klang schon wacher.  
  
Als er sich mit dem Teller voller Spiegelei in der Hand umdrehte und verschüttete Milch auf dem Tisch sah, schnalzte Harry mit der Zunge. Scorpius lächelte kleinlaut. Harry entfernte die verschüttete Milch mit einem Zauber, stellte den Teller auf den Tisch und fragte: "Du möchtest immer noch dorthin?"  
  
Scorpius nickte lebhaft, Aufregung stand in seinen Augen. "Ja, Daddy! Tante Mine sagt, er macht Geschenke!"  
  
Harry gluckste und setzte sich wieder hin, ein Hand ruhte auf seinem Bauch. "Wenn du wirklich möchtest, dann werden wir hingehen, aber erst, nachdem du aufgegessen hast."  
  
Scorpius strahlte und begann, sich über seine Spiegeleier herzumachen. Er hatte es offensichtlich eilig, das Haus zu verlassen. In seiner Aufregung schaffte er es, ein bisschen von dem Eigelb auf dem Tisch zu verschmieren, doch Harry lächelte nur nachsichtig und fing an, das benutzte Geschirr einzusammeln, um es zum Spülbecken zu tragen. Ein schneller Schlenker seines Zauberstabs und Wasser begann, in das Becken zu laufen, eine rasche Drehung seines Handgelenks und nach Zitrone riechendes Spülmittel wurde hinzugefügt.  
  
"Ich bin fertig, Daddy", verkündete Scorpius und trat mit dem Fuß gegen den Tisch.  
  
"Hör auf, gegen den Tisch zu treten", schalt Harry ihn automatisch und ließ das benutzte Geschirr seines Sohnes ebenfalls zum Spülbecken schweben, neben dem die ersten Teller und Tassen gerade abgetrocknet wurden. "Zieh dich an, dann können wir los."  
  
Er konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als Scorpius vor Freude aufjauchzte und aus der Küche schoss. Er verfehlte Felix nur knapp, einen getigerten Kater, den sie vor drei Jahren von der Straße gerettet hatten. Felix miaute vorwurfsvoll, weil er beinahe über den Haufen gerannt worden war, doch der kleine Junge schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung, als er in sein Zimmer rannte, um sich anzuziehen.  
  
Als er die Küche betrat, miaute Felix noch einmal und starrte Harry mit einem unheilvollen Blick an, als würde er sich über die harsche Behandlung beschweren.  
  
"Ich weiß, Felix. Er ist ein bisschen zu enthusiastisch gewesen", sagte Harry besänftigend und lachte belustigt in sich hinein.  
  
Der Kater grummelte und sprang auf einen leeren Platz. Er miaute nachdrücklich und tatzte mit der Pfote gegen den Tisch.  
  
Harry verdrehte seine Augen in gespielter Genervtheit, doch er bückte sich leicht hinab und öffnete den Küchenschrank, in dem sie das Katzenfutter aufbewahrten. Sobald Felix den charakteristischen Klang hörte, der mit dem Öffnen einer Dose einherging, sprang er vom Stuhl und ging Harry laut schnurrend um die Beine.  
  
"Hast wohl nicht gemerkt, dass der Tag schon angefangen hat, hmm?", murmelte er amüsiert und stellte einen kleinen Teller mit Katzenfutter vor Felix. Er selbst verzog das Gesicht aufgrund des Geruchs, doch der getigerte Kater verspeiste sein Futter mit Genuss.  
  
"Ich bin fertig, Daddy!", rief Scorpius, als er strahlend in der Tür erschien und sich am Türrahmen abstützte. Er hatte sich seinen roten Lieblingspullover angezogen, der mit einem lächelnden Stern bestickt war, und eine dunkelgraue Hose.  An den Füßen trug er dunkelblaue Turnschuhe.  
  
"Ja? Dann können wir ja gehen", grinste Harry und dirigierte die letzte abgetrocknete Pfanne an ihren rechten Platz, bevor er den Zauberstab in seine Tasche gleiten ließ.  
  
Nachdem sie sich ihre Mäntel angezogen und ihre Schals umgelegt hatten, verließen sie das Haus.  
  
"Vergiss nicht, Scorpius, wir dürfen kein Wort über Zauberei und Magie verlieren, bis wir wieder zu Hause sind, okay?", erinnerte Harry seinen Sohn und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er in verschwörerischen Tonfall fortfuhr: "Das ist unser beider Geheimnis."  
  
Scorpius nickte ernsthaft und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. "Ich weiß, Daddy. Papa mag den Weihnachtsmann nicht, also schhhh."  
  
"Ganz genau", meinte Harry lächelnd und drückte sanft die kleine Hand in seiner.  
  
"Aber der Weihnachtsmann ist doch nett, oder?", fragte Scorpius und begann, neben seinem Vater her zu hüpfen.    
  
"Selbstverständlich ist er nett", beruhigte Harry ihn, obwohl er innerlich das Gesicht verzog, als er sich an seine letzte Begegnung mit einem Weihnachtsmann erinnerte. Jener hatte damals ein bisschen sehr viel Körperkontakt gesucht, aber schließlich würde ja nicht ein jeder so sein. Abgesehen davon hatte er gehört, dass dieser Mann gefeuert worden war und Hausverbot in dem Einkaufszentrum erhalten hatte, nachdem er mehrere Männer und Frauen belästigt hatte. Harry hatte kein Mitleid mit dem Kerl, er hatte es nicht besser verdient, so wie er die Leute behandelt hatte. Und seitdem hatte ein anderer die Rolle des Weihnachtsmannes übernommen.   
  
Je näher sie dem Einkaufszentrum kamen, desto ungeduldiger wurde Scorpius, er drängte Harry, schneller zu laufen, bis er ihn praktisch an der Hand hinter sich herzog. Harry lächelte gutmütig und zog seine Jacke enger um sich. Es war kälter als er gedacht hatte und er stellte fest, dass er sich nach einer Tasse heißen Kakao sehnte.  
  
Als sie das Einkaufszentrum betraten, kam ihnen warme Luft entgegen. Die Menschen schnatterten laut und Verkäufer verteilten Werbezettel für ihre Geschäfte. Die Läden waren alle weihnachtlich dekoriert und in der Mitte des Erdgeschosses stand ein riesiger, geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum, unter dem Geschenkattrappen lagen.  
  
Scorpius drehte seinen Kopf von rechts nach links und zurück, er besah sich alle Geschäfte, die blinkenden Lichter - und er schmollte. "Wo ist der Weihnachtsmann, Daddy?", fragte er lauthals, während sie sich auf dem Weg zur Rolltreppe durch die Menschenmenge schlängelten.  
  
Zwei Frauen in ihrer Nähe lachten in sich hinein, bevor die Brünette gurrend meinte: "Fahr einfach nur mit der Rolltreppe hinauf, Kleiner. Der Weihnachtsmann ist im ersten Stock." Sie zwinkerte und zeigte mit dem Finger nach oben, durch die Bewegung rutschte ihr die Handtasche von der Schulter und blieb in ihrer Armbeuge hängen.  
  
"Dankeschön", strahlte Scorpius sie an und schaute dann mit großen Augen zu Harry. "Daddy, wir müssen nach oben!"  
  
"Ich habe es gehört", antwortete Harry trocken und nickte den zwei Frauen höflich zu, bevor er hinter einem älteren Pärchen mit Scorpius zusammen die Rolltreppe betrat.  
  
Sein Sohn sah staunend und mit fasziniertem Blick nach unten auf die sich bewegende Treppe. Zu Harrys großer Erleichterung verließen sie die Rolltreppe ohne Probleme; er hatte nicht gewusst, ob Scorpius es schaffen würde, rechtzeitig und ohne zu stolpern die Etage zu betreten, weswegen er sich schon darauf vorbereitet hatte, ihn hochzuheben.  
  
Sobald der dunkelhaarige Junge den Weihnachtsmann erblickte – Hermine hatte ihm vor einigen Wochen nur allzu gern Bilder von ihm gezeigt – begann er, auf und ab zu hüpfen und auf den Mann zu zeigen. "Der Weihnachtsmann, Daddy, der Weihnachtsmann!", rief er aufgeregt mit hellsilber glänzenden Augen.  
  
"Ja, ich sehe ihn. Komm, wir müssen am Ende der Schlange warten", gluckste Harry und sie stellten sich hinter eine Mutter mit zwei Kindern, von denen eines in einem dunkelgrünen Kinderwagen lag.  
  
Die Vorfreude darauf, den Weihnachtsmann zu treffen, schien Scorpius' Ungeduld zu dämpfen, die sich für gewöhnlich bemerkbar machte, wenn sie zu lange in einer Schlange warten mussten. Harry war tatsächlich beeindruckt; Geduld war wahrlich nicht die Stärke seines Sohnes.  
  
Sie kamen langsam vorwärts. Es waren viele Familien hier und jedes einzelne Kind wollte sichergehen, dass der Weihnachtsmann auch ganz genau wusste, welches Geschenk es sich wünschte. Die meisten Eltern schienen ruhig und zufrieden auf ihre Kinder zu warten, während diese beim Weihnachtsmann auf dem Schoß saßen, doch Harry hatte bemerkt, dass einige von ihnen auch recht sauertöpfische Gesichter machten – es schien, als hätte die Weihnachtsstimmung noch nicht auf jeden übergegriffen.  
  
Nach einer langen Wartezeit, während der er Scorpius unterhielt, indem er ihn bat, alle Süßigkeiten aufzuzählen, die er kannte – was eine überraschend und auch etwas besorgniserregend große Menge war – erreichten sie schließlich das kleine Gatter, welches sie passieren mussten, um zum Weihnachtsmann zu gelangen.  
  
Die zwei Elfen – ein Junge und ein Mädchen – die neben dem Türchen positioniert standen, verbeugten sich und grinsten sie fröhlich an. Diese zwei hatten ganz offensichtlich mehr Spaß daran, die Helfer des Weihnachtsmannes zu spielen als die anderen, denen Harry vor ein paar Jahren begegnet war.  
  
Das Mädchen hockte sich hin, damit sie mit Scorpius auf einer Augenhöhe war, statt auf ihn hinunterzuschauen und fragte freundlich: "Und wie heißt du, mein Kleiner?"  
  
"Scorpius", zwitscherte er von einem Fuß auf den anderen hopsend, er war inzwischen viel zu ungeduldig, um noch länger stillstehen zu können.  
  
"Fein, Scorpius, der Weihnachtsmann ist jetzt bereit, dich zu empfangen", lächelte der Junge und winkte ihn durch.  
  
Scorpius schoss wie ein geölter Blitz vorwärts, er raste förmlich über die kleine Treppe, die zu dem Podest führte, auf dem der Weihnachtsmann in seinem großen, roten Sessel saß. Harry folgte ihm gemäßigteren Schrittes, er lächelte liebevoll, als sein Sohn auf dem Schoß des Weihnachtsmannes zappelte. Seine Wangen – die noch immer ein wenig pausbäckig waren, obwohl offensichtlich wurde, dass er Dracos hohe Wangenknochen geerbt hatte – waren vor Aufregung knallrot und seine grauen Augen glänzten wie verrückt.  
  
Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass seine Magie noch nicht ausgebrochen war.  
  
"Und, Scorpius, warst du denn dieses Jahr ein artiger Junge gewesen?", fragte der Weihnachtsmann fröhlich.  
  
"Ja!", erklärte Scorpius selbstbewusst, woraufhin Harry kaum ein Schnauben unterdrücken konnte. Obwohl sein Sohn sich im Allgemeinen recht gesittet benahm, hatte er sehr wohl so seine Momente, in denen er einen dermaßen lauten Wutanfall hinlegte, dass Harry sich fragte, ob sie nicht vielleicht irgendwo eine Todesfee in ihrer Ahnenreihe hätten. Er neigte sehr zu dem Glauben, dass dieser schnell reißende Geduldsfaden – wenn er seinen Willen nicht bekam – ein Erbe der Malfoy-Familie war. Draco protestierte jedes Mal auf das Schärfste, wenn Harry diese Vermutung äußerte.  
  
Der Weihnachtsmann hatte Harry anscheinend gehört, denn er schaute auf und zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu. "Na, wenn das so ist, artige Jungen bekommen ein Geschenk vom Weihnachtsmann!", sagte er und während er eine Hand in Scorpius Rücken beließ, damit dieser nicht von seinem Schoß purzelte, beugte er sich seitwärts über seinen Sessel, wühlte durch einen großen Geschenkesack und zog ein schlichtes Geschenk hervor, das in dunkelblaues Papier eingewickelt war und eine silberne Schleife trug. "Bitteschön, für dich!"  
  
"Danke!", rief Scorpius und nahm das Geschenk mit einem breiten Grinsen an sich, bevor er von dem Schoß des Mannes hüpfte. Das Geschenk hochhaltend, rannte er sofort zu Harry hinüber. "Guck, Daddy, was mir der Weihnachtsmann geschenkt hat!"  
  
"Ah, das sieht nach einem großen Geschenk aus. Das ist bestimmt, weil du immer so ein braver Junge warst", lachte Harry und streckte seine Hand aus. "Lass uns nach Hause gehen, du kannst dein Geschenk dort aufmachen."  
  
Scorpius sah aus, als wollte er Widerworte geben, doch nach ein paar Sekunden umklammerte er sein Geschenk und nickte zustimmend.  
  
Nachdem sie sich von dem Podium des Weihnachtsmannes entfernt hatten, entrang sich Harrys Brust ein Seufzer der Erleichterung; seine Schultern fühlten sich an wie von einer Last befreit, als seine Besorgnis von ihm abfiel. Auch wenn er Draco gegenüber darauf beharrt hatte, dass es ein einmaliges Vorkommnis gewesen war, war er doch auf der Hut gewesen, solange er in der Nähe des Weihnachtsmannes gewesen war. Ihm war klar, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass auch dieser Weihnachtsmann ein Perverser war, gering war, doch er war nichtsdestoweniger ein bisschen angespannt gewesen.  
  
Aber alles war glatt gegangen, so wie es sein sollte. Scorpius hatte sein Geschenk und Harry war nicht vom Weihnachtsmann angefallen worden. Nun konnten sie nach Hause gehen und sein Sohn könnte bereits ein Geschenk auspacken und damit spielen.  
  


* * *

  
Die Suche nach der Rolltreppe nach unten ins Erdgeschoss kostete sie etwas Zeit und als Harry das verdammte Ding endlich erspähte, sandte seine Blase das unmissverständliche Signal an sein Gehirn, dass, wenn er sie nicht _genau hier und jetzt_ entleerte, er es mit nassen Hosen zu tun bekäme.  
  
"Scheiße", flüsterte er leise, dann sagte er lauter: "Scorpius, ich muss mal kurz auf die Toilette. Könntest du neben dem Waschbecken auf mich warten?"  
  
Graue Augen blinzelten ihn überrascht an, doch sein Sohn nickte und folgte ihm in den Toilettenraum. Er war nicht besonders groß, hatte zwei kleine Waschbecken, einen Seifenspender und vier Urinale und war, abgesehen von Harry und Scorpius, unbesetzt. Harry schaute zweifelnd auf den schmuddeligen Fußboden, auch die Waschbecken waren eher grau denn weiß, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Der Schmutz war gerade eben noch zu ertragen, aber der Geruch – _Merlin, war der vielleicht ekelhaft_ – doch sein Harndrang war überwältigend, er würde es auf keinen Fall bis nach Hause schaffen.  
  
Während er flach durch den Mund atmete – er konnte hören, wie Scorpius hinter ihm angeekelt murrend "Igitt!" sagte – öffnete er rasch den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und erledigte sein Geschäft. Nachdem er fertig war und den Reißverschluss wieder geschlossen hatte, wusch er seine Hände gründlich mit der vage nach Zitrone riechenden Flüssigseife, bevor er erneut nach Scorpius Hand griff.  
  
"Okay, jetzt können wir nach Hause gehen", murmelte er und stieß die Tür auf – nur um beinahe mit dem Weihnachtsmann zusammenzustoßen. "Oh, Entschuldigung! Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie vor der Tür stehen!", entschuldigte er sich rasch und trat beiseite. Wenigstens hatte er ihm die Tür nicht voll ins Gesicht geschlagen.  
  
Das breite Grinsen im Gesicht des Mannes war trotz des falsches Bartes gut erkennbar. Doch statt, wie Harry es angenommen hatte, den Toilettenraum zu betreten, lehnte sich der Mann ein wenig nach vorn und platzierte eine seiner Hände an der Wand, direkt neben Harrys Kopf.  
  
"Äh... hi. Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun?", fragte Harry verdattert und auch ein bisschen argwöhnisch. Er fühlte sich nicht ernsthaft bedroht – was könnte der Kerl ihm auch schon antun? - aber er war in Alarmbereitschaft.  
  
"Ich habe gerade Pause, das Einkaufszentrum gewährt mir anderthalb Stunden, bevor ich zurück muss, und ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie die Pause mit mir zusammen verbringen wollen?", meinte er leichthin und zwinkerte. "Ich habe für Sie auch ein ganz spezielles Geschenk im Sack", fügte er mit einem kleinen anzüglichen Grinsen hinzu. Er schien Scorpius' Anwesenheit völlig vergessen zu haben.  
  
Oh Merlin, das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Das konnte doch nicht ernsthaft _schon wieder_ passieren. Was hatte es nur mit diesen Weihnachtsmännern auf sich, die ihm jedes Mal an die Wäsche wollten? So etwas Besonderes war er doch nun wirklich nicht! Wie konnte es nur sein, dass er zwei Mal von zwei verschiedenen Weihnachtsmännern in ein und demselben Einkaufszentrum angemacht wurde? Hatte es etwas mit der Rolle zu tun oder war etwas in der Luft in diesem Gebäude, das bewirkte, dass diese Idioten dachten, sie könnten ihn ins Bett kriegen?  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin bereits vergeben." Harry lächelte dünn und hielt seine Hand mit dem Ehering hoch. "Komm, Scorpius, lass uns..."  
  
"Ich werde nichts verraten, wenn Sie es nicht tun", grinste der Mann und trat sogar noch näher an Harry heran. "Der Weihnachtsmann gibt jedem, der artig ist, ein Geschenk, verstehen Sie? Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich genau das richtige Spielzeug für Sie habe."  
  
"Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie jetzt verschwinden, bevor Sie es bereuen werden?", knurrte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen; ihm standen die Haare zu Berge, angesichts der hundserbärmlichen Anmachsprüche, die dieser Scheißkerl von sich gab. Dachte er wirklich, dass sich jemand damit abschleppen ließe?  
  
"Ah, eine kleine Wildkatze, so etwas liebe ich", grinste der Mann lüstern und klammerte seinen Arm um Harrys Taille, bevor dieser reagieren konnte.  
  
"WAG ES JA NICHT, MEINEN DADDY ODER MEINE KLEINE SCHWESTER ANZUFASSEN!", kreischte Scorpius wutentbrannt los und bevor Harry ihn zurückhalten konnte, schoss er vorwärts und trat dem Weihnachtsmann kräftig auf den Fuß, bevor er sein Bein hochriss und ihm voller Wucht mitten in die Eier trat.  
  
Der Mann ging sofort zu Boden, vor Schmerz stöhnend hielt er seine Körpermitte, sein Gesicht wurde rot, als ihm einige Tränen aus den Augen traten.  
  
"Lass uns gehen, Scorpius", murmelte Harry wie vor den Kopf geschlagen und bevor ihn einer der Schaulustigen – die rasch näher kamen, um herauszufinden, was dem Weihnachtsmann zugestoßen war – aufhalten konnte, marschierte er zur Rolltreppe und eilte mit seinem Sohn auf dem Arm aus dem Einkaufszentrum.  
  
Der kalte, beißende Wind in seinem Gesicht tat weh und er zitterte, der plötzliche Wechsel von Warm zu Kalt war wie ein körperlicher Schock.  
  
"Nun, ich vermute, wir werden nie wieder in dieses spezielle Einkaufszentrum gehen", murmelte Harry und hielt kurz an, um seinen Sohn wieder auf den Boden zu stellen. "Nimm meine Hand, mein Schatz."  
  
Den Tränen nah, sahen graue Augen besorgt zu ihm hoch. "Ist Daddy böse?", fragte Scorpius leise.  
  
"Ich sollte es sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass du jemanden getreten hast." Harry lächelte kläglich. "Aber ehrlich gesagt, hatte er es verdient. Er hatte mich überrascht, als er mich gepackt hatte."  
  
Ein kleiner, mit dunkelblauen Schuhen bekleideter Fuß trat nach einem Häufchen toter Blätter. "Der Weihnachtsmann ist gemein. Hat kein Recht, meinem Daddy oder meiner Schwester weh zu tun", erklärte der Junge mürrisch, als ob er seine Tat rechtfertigen wollte.  
  
Harry dachte darüber nach, wie er erklären könnte, dass nur dieser bestimmte Weihnachtsmann gemein war, aber er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er seinen Sohn lediglich verwirren würde, wenn er ihm erzählte, dass der Weihnachtsmann bloß von verschiedenen Leuten gespielt wurde, weil er in Wirklichkeit gar nicht existierte. Stattdessen kniete er sich hin – und ignorierte die Kälte des Bodens, die durch seine Jeans drang – lächelte und küsste Scorpius auf die Stirn. "Ich bin stolz, dass du mir geholfen hast. Daddys kleiner Beschützer."  
  
"Ich bin nicht klein", widersprach Scorpius, doch sein Protest wurde durch das strahlende Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zunichte gemacht. "Papa hat gesagt, ich muss meine kleine Schwester beschützen, wenn ihr jemand weh tun will." Ein sorgenvoller Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht und das Lächeln schwand. "Ist meine Schwester verletzt?"  
  
"Nein, es geht ihr gut", versicherte Harry ihm, während er nahezu gedankenverloren mit der Hand über seinen zart gewölbten Bauch strich. "Du hast sie wirklich sehr gut beschützt", lobte er ihn und wurde mit einem weiteren strahlenden Lächeln belohnt. Er erhob sich wieder und nahm Scorpius' Hand abermals in die seine. "Und jetzt lass uns nach Hause gehen und eine schöne heiße Schokolade trinken."  
  
"Oh ja, Daddy!", krähte Scorpius freudig und begann wieder, neben ihm her zu hüpfen.  
  
Sie waren gerade in die Straße eingebogen, in der sie wohnten, als Harry neugierig fragte: "Wer hat dir eigentlich beigebracht, jemanden auf diese Weise zu treten, mein Schatz?"  
  
"Tante Mine", antwortete Scorpius arglos. "Sie hat gesagt, ich soll gemeine Menschen so treten."  
  
Harry blinzelte und schüttelte halb belustigt, halb resigniert den Kopf. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, als müsste er mit Hermine mal ein ernsthaftes Gespräch darüber führen, was sie seinem Sohn so beibrachte.  
  


* * *

  
_Beinahe._  
  
Sie hatten den Abend beinahe hinter sich gebracht gehabt, ohne dass Draco von dem Zwischenfall mit dem Weihnachtsmann erfahren hatte.  
  
Aber natürlich hatte Harry nicht bedacht, wie groß der Stolz seines Sohnes darauf war, dass er derjenige gewesen war, der seine ungeborene Schwester beschützt hatte. Er konnte ihm wirklich keinen Vorwurf dafür machen, dass er seinem Papa berichten wollte, dass er seine Schwester beschützt hatte, genau so, wie dieser es ihm aufgetragen hatte. Doch das brachte ihn selbst in eine sehr unangenehme Lage.  
  
"... und weil der Weihnachtsmann gemein war, hab ich ihn getreten, Papa! Der Weihnachtsmann darf meiner Schwester nicht weh tun!", schnaubte Scorpius und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, bevor er hinzufügte: "Oder Daddy! Stimmt's Papa?"  
  
Der gesamte Nachmittag war vergangen, ohne dass der kleine Junge ihren Ausflug auch nur ein Mal erwähnt hatte. Doch während des Abendessens schien irgendetwas seine Erinnerung daran wachgerufen zu haben und bevor Harry Scorpius' Gebrabbel mit einer ablenkenden Frage unterbrechen konnte, erzählte der Junge seinem anderen Vater in voller Länge von den Geschehnissen ihres Ausfluges zum Einkaufszentrum an diesem Morgen. In dem Moment, als Scorpius das Wort 'Weihnachtsmann' aussprach, verdunkelte sich Dracos Blick. Dem Fünfjährigen entging dies natürlich und so schnatterte er unaufhaltsam weiter darüber, was der Weihnachtsmann getan hatte.  
  
Obwohl Harry seine Augen wohlweislich abgewandt hielt und auf den Tisch schaute, konnte er fühlen, wie sich ein silberner Blick in seinen Hinterkopf bohrte.  
  
Scheiße, das würde nicht gut ausgehen.  
  
"Du hast recht, Scorpius, der Weihnachtsmann darf weder deiner Schwester, noch deinem Daddy weh tun. Du hast dich heute vollkommen richtig verhalten", lobte Draco ihn. Als Harry zu ihrem Sohn schielte und sah, wie dessen Wangen sich vor Stolz röteten und er schüchtern den Blick senkte, konnte er nicht anders als zu lächeln.  
  
Draco war nicht so kalt wie sein eigener Vater, dennoch war von ihnen Harry derjenige, der ihren Sohn öfter und schneller lobte. Das machte es umso bezaubernder, Momente wie diesen zu beobachten.  
  
Sein Ehemann schaute kurz auf die Uhr. "Es ist Zeit für dich, ins Bett zu gehen, Scorpius", sagte er lächelnd. "Ich werde dir eine Geschichte vorlesen, nachdem du dir deine Zähne geputzt hast, okay?"  
  
"Okay!", grinste Scorpius, hüpfte von seinem Stuhl und tapste mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Harry zu.  
  
Harry kannte das Ritual natürlich und so beugte er sich hinunter, umarmte Scorpius und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, woraufhin er seinen eigenen nassen Kuss auf die Wange erhielt. "Schlaf gut, Scorpius", lächelte er ihn an.  
  
"Nacht, Daddy!" Nach einer letzten Umarmung verließ Scorpius den Raum, um in sein Zimmer zu eilen und seine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte auszuwählen, bevor er sich die Zähne putzen ging.  
  
Als ihr Sohn weg war, stand Harry hastig auf, sammelte das schmutzige Geschirr ein und ließ es zum Spülbecken schweben.  
  
"Hattest du mir nicht versprochen, du würdest nicht mehr zum Weihnachtsmann gehen?", fragte Draco kühl und schob seinen Stuhl mit einem leisen Quietschen zurück.  
  
Die Lippen schürzend schaute Harry kurz zu ihm und murmelte trotzig: "Nun ja, technisch gesehen, habe ich das nie versprochen."  
  
"Ja, genau. Und nun sieh dir an, was passiert ist. _Schon wieder_ ", spie Draco mit bösem Blick. "Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was so schwer daran ist, dich von solchen Situationen fernzuhalten, Harry. Musst du den Ärger suchen?"  
  
Das Wasser rauschte laut platschend auf ihre Gläser.  
  
Harry verschränkte seine Arme, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schaute seinen Ehemann finster an. "So schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht, okay? Ich bin schließlich nicht ernsthaft angegriffen worden und ich konnte..."  
  
"Hat mir Scorpius deswegen gerade eben erzählt, dass dieses Schwein dich angefasst hat?" Draco sah angespannt aus. "Und was sollte eigentlich diese Sache von wegen der Weihnachtsmann hätte genau das richtige Spielzeug für dich?"  
  
"Er war einfach nur ein arrogantes Arschloch, nichts weiter. Er dachte..."  
  
"Papa, ich habe eine Geschichte!", schrie Scorpius vom Treppenabsatz im ersten Stock aus hinunter.  
  
Draco rollte seine Schultern und runzelte die Stirn. "Diese Unterhaltung ist noch nicht vorüber", sagte er warnend und stapfte aus der Küche.  
  
"Das dachte ich mir", murmelte Harry leise und rieb sich müde den Nacken. Er hatte bereits beschlossen, den Weihnachtsmann niemals wieder zu besuchen – genau genommen hatte Scorpius sogar darauf bestanden, er meinte, er wolle nicht, dass der gemeine Weihnachtsmann seinem Daddy noch einmal weh tut – und so verspürte er wenig Lust auf noch mehr Schelte seitens seines Ehemannes.  
  
Als ob es seine Schuld wäre, dass der Weihnachtsmann seine Griffel nicht bei sich behalten konnte! Jetzt mal im Ernst, Harry wäre nichts lieber gewesen, als wenn dieser Typ einfach nur seinen Job als der joviale, alte Mann, der Geschenke an Kinder verteilt, gemacht hätte. Es war schließlich nicht so, als ob er es genießen würde, von diesem Idioten belästigt zu werden!  
  
"Ich hätte dem Weihnachtsmann die Eier abhexen sollen", grummelte er finster.  
  
Mit abgehackten Bewegungen machte er den Rest der Küche sauber und dirigierte das abgetrocknete Geschirr an seinen ordnungsgemäßen Platz, bevor er das Licht ausmachte und nach oben ging. Als er an Scorpius' Zimmer vorbeikam, lächelte er kurz, als er hörte, wie Draco die tiefe Stimme eines Drachen imitierte. Etwas besänftigter – es war schwer, auf einen Mann böse zu sein, der willens war, alberne Stimmen nachzumachen, nur um ihren Sohn zu unterhalten – ging er weiter in ihr Schlafzimmer, mit der Absicht, seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen. Im Wohnzimmer wartete nach wie vor ein Buch auf ihn und es gab nichts Schöneres, als gemütlich in seinem Schlafanzug vor dem Kamin lesend zu entspannen.  
  
Er hatte gerade seinen Pullover ausgezogen und trug nur noch seine Hose und sein weißes Hemd, als die Tür aufging und Draco ins Zimmer schlüpfte. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Bevor dieser auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, seufzte Harry und sagte: "Schau, ich weiß, ich hätte dir diesen Ausflug nicht verheimlichen sollen. Aber ich dachte, nachdem der vorherige Typ gefeuert worden war und Hausverbot bekommen hatte, wäre es nicht schlimm, den Weihnachtsmann erneut zu besuchen. Ganz offensichtlich stimmt was nicht mit dem Kostüm oder der Luft dort, denn der neue Weihnachtsmann war auch ein Arschloch, aber das war nicht meine Schuld! Glaub mir, ich war stocksauer! Ich habe nicht die Absicht, den Weihnachtsmann jemals wieder zu besuchen, also kannst du gleich aufhören mit deiner kleinlichen Tour."  
  
Als Antwort hob sich eine Augenbraue. "Kleinliche Tour?", wiederholte Draco ungläubig. Plötzlich stand er direkt vor Harry und legte ihm die Arme um die Taille. "Ich bin nicht kleinlich. Ich bin fuchsteufelswild, dass so ein Scheißkerl dachte, er hätte das Recht, dich anzufassen", fauchte er und trat einen Schritt nach vorn, wodurch er Harry zwang, einen Schritt nach hinten zu gehen, bis er Harry gegen die Wand neben der Tür gedrängt hatte. Wie war das denn passiert?  
  
"Vor allem, wenn es mehr als offensichtlich ist, dass du nicht zu haben bist!", schnarrte Draco und verschränkte ihre Hände. Er hob sie an, bis das Mondlicht auf ihre glänzenden Eheringe fiel. "Gar nicht zu erwähnen, das hier!" Seine andere Hand glitt unter Harrys Hemd und legte sich auf dessen Fünf-Monats-Bauch.  
  
"Das Einkaufszentrum war voller Muggel", flüsterte Harry leicht atemlos beim Anblick der blitzenden silbernen Augen vor ihm. "Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dort herumstolzieren und meinen Bauch zur Schau stellen?"  
  
"Das ist irrelevant", knurrte Draco und Harry erschauerte, als eine Nase sich gegen seinen Hals drückte und Lippen anfingen, Muster auf seine empfindsame Haut zu malen. "Er hätte dich überhaupt nicht anfassen dürfen, du gehörst mir!"  
  
Grüne Augen schlossen sich halb, als die ersten Anzeichen von Erregung Harry von innen wärmten. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber er mochte es sehr, wenn Draco seine eifersüchtige, beschützende Seite zeigte. Es war sein kleines, heimliches Laster, eines, dem er ab und an sehr gern frönte. Draco hatte noch nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, wie sehr er Harry liebte und begehrte, aber, nun ja, am deutlichsten wurde es in seinen besitzergreifenden Momenten.  
  
"Ich gehöre dir, hmm?", brummte Harry, strich mit der Hand durch feine, blonde Haare und packte ein paar Strähnen, so dass er Dracos Kopf zurückziehen konnte, damit der ihn wieder ansehen musste. "Hättest du etwas dagegen, meine Erinnerung daran aufzufrischen?"  
  
Silberne Augen leuchteten bei dieser Herausforderung auf und im nächsten Augenblick pressten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander und ihre Hände zerrten ungeduldig an den Kleidern.  
  
Draco zog ihm hastig das weiße Hemd über den Kopf und warf es irgendwo hinter sich auf den Boden. Während Harry mit geschickten Fingern die Knöpfe von Dracos perlweißem Hemd öffnete, saugte dieser an einer Hautstelle in der Nähe seines Schlüsselbeins, öffnete gleichzeitig den Reißverschluss von Harrys Hose und zog sie grob hinunter.  
  
Um sein Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren, musste Harry sich an Dracos Schultern festhalten, als dieser sich bückte und ihm die Hose komplett auszog, bevor er sie auf den Boden fallen ließ. Eine schlanke Hand legte sich über seinen harten Schwanz und streichelte ihn durch die Unterhose hindurch. Ihm stockte der Atem, seine Hände verkrallten sich in den starken Schultern.  
  
Draco grinste, als er sich erhob, und flüsterte Harry ins Ohr: "Ich bin immer noch nicht nackt, weißt du?"  
  
Harry zischte gereizt und als er nach unten griff, um Dracos Hosenknopf zu öffnen, half ihm seine Magie, indem sie sämtliche Kleidungsstücke am Körper seines Ehemannes auf einmal verschwinden ließ.  
  
Draco schaute überrascht nach unten. "Nun ja, ich nehme an, so geht es auch", murmelte er, bevor er ihn abermals gegen die Wand drängte und seine Zunge zwischen die weichen Lippen seines überraschten Mannes gleiten ließ.  
  
Ob er jetzt wegen des plötzlichen Kusses oder weil Draco voller Ungeduld seine Unterhose hinuntergerissen hatte, um seinen Schwanz zu berühren, stöhnte, würde auf ewig ein Geheimnis bleiben, aber es war ein Geheimnis, das Harry nicht ergründen musste. Er genoss die Berührungen viel zu sehr, als dass es ihn kümmerte, welche ihn nun welches Geräusch produzieren ließ. Hände strichen über Körper, Finger tanzten über Haut, zwickten Brustwarzen, streichelten Bäuche und umfassten harte Glieder. Sie pressten sich aneinander, bis ihre Schwänze sich berührten und rieben sich gegeneinander. Draco stöhnte daraufhin besonders laut auf und Harry konnte nicht widerstehen, ihn fester zu umfassen und schneller zu streicheln. Er stellte sich vor, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn Dracos Schwanz in seiner Hand pulsierte.  
  
Als ihr atemloses Keuchen den Raum erfüllte und er begann, sich ein wenig schwindelig zu fühlen, zog Draco sich ein Stückchen zurück. Er leckte sich über die geschwollenen, roten Lippen und Harry stöhnte.  
  
Das Grinsen in Dracos Gesicht hätte einem Hai Konkurrenz machen können und er versetzte Harry einen festen Schlag auf den Hintern. Harry schrie vor Überraschung kurz auf – und war plötzlich dankbar für ihre Entscheidung vor ein paar Jahren, den Raum schalldicht zu machen.  
  
"Dreh dich um", kommandierte Draco heiser. Seine Augen glänzten so hell wie die Sterne an einem klaren Nachthimmel. "Leg die Hände an die Wand und beweg dich nicht."  
  
Dieser Befehl ließ Harry unwillkürlich aufwimmern, er drehte sich auf zitternden Beinen um und stützte sich mit beiden Händen gegen die Wand. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit sie das letzte Mal Sex im Stehen gehabt hatten und sein Schwanz pochte vor Erregung, als ihm die Erinnerung an ihr letztes Mal durch den Kopf schoss.  
  
Wenn es diesmal auch so werden würde wie letztes Mal, dann stand ihm ein wahrer Höllenritt bevor.  
  
Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte und atmete überrascht laut aus, als ein kühler, feuchter Finger um seinen Eingang kreiste, nur kurz ein wenig in ihn eindrang und dann über die Öffnung rieb. Die zarten Berührungen trieben ihn langsam in den Wahnsinn, er schob seinen Arsch zurück, es interessierte ihn nicht, wie gierig er wirkte.  
  
"Bitte, Draco", flüsterte er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
"Bitte – was?", murmelte Draco hinter ihm. Harry konnte ihn spüren, seine Körperwärme fühlen, er stand verlockend nah und gleichzeitig quälend fern – nah genug, als dass Harry sich seiner Präsenz äußerst bewusst war, aber zu fern, um ihn zu berühren.  
  
"Mehr. Ich will mehr", sprudelte Harry hervor und konnte fühlen, wie er feuerrot wurde. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich niemals daran gewöhnen, dem anderen Mann zu sagen, was genau er sich im Bett wünschte.  
  
"Warst du nicht derjenige, der gesagt hatte, dass ich dich daran erinnern müsste, wem du gehörst?" In Dracos Unterton lag Belustigung und Harry konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, wie dieser eine Augenbraue hob.  
  
"Ja, und ich fühle mich nach wie vor nicht anständig von dir erinnert!", schnauzte Harry zurück und jaulte, als sich auf einmal zwei Finger tief in ihn pressten. Die plötzliche Dehnung verursachte ein leichtes Brennen in seinem Inneren, aber es war erträglich. Das überraschende Eindringen hatte ihm den Atem geraubt und er schnaufte, als Draco begann, seine Finger zu spreizen und ihn noch mehr zu dehnen. Jedes Mal, wenn Dracos mit Gleitgel benetzte Finger in ihn glitten, produzierte er ein peinliches schmatzendes Geräusch.  
  
Draco glitt mit seiner freien Hand um seinen Körper und umfasste Harrys Schwanz, der begonnen hatte, langsam zu tropfen. Er strich mit dem Daumen über die feuchte Kuppe und Harry wimmerte, seine Muskeln spannten sich an, als die gleichzeitige Stimulation seiner Prostata und seines Gliedes ihn zu überwältigen drohte.  
  
"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du am Ende der Nacht weißt, wem du gehörst", knurrte Draco leise in sein Ohr, sein warmer Atem ließ die Härchen in Harrys Nacken zu Berge stehen.  
  
Er hatte kaum Zeit, die Abwesenheit von Dracos Fingern zu bemerken, als sich schon etwas Größeres und Härteres in sein Inneres presste und ihn noch mehr dehnte, als es die Finger schon getan hatten. Draco nutzte Harrys Überrumpelung aus und drang mit einem groben Stoß in ihn ein, bis er sich bis zum Anschlag tief in seinem Geliebten versenkt hatte und Harrys Muskeln sich als Antwort um seinem Schwanz klammerten.  
  
"Halt dich fest!"   
  
Harry fühlte, wie Zähne neckend in sein Ohr bissen und eine Hand sich schützend auf seinen Bauch legte, während die andere seine Hüfte fest packte, bevor Draco ein Stück aus ihm herausglitt, nur um sogleich wieder hart in ihn hineinzustoßen. Er baute einen erbarmungslosen Rhythmus auf, der Harry zum Fluchen und zum Stöhnen brachte, während er versuchte, der vielen Gefühle Herr zu werden, die ihn übermannten.  
  
Als er kam, kam er mit einem lauten Schrei. Er schrie Dracos Namen und konnte spüren, wie sein Geliebter ebenso kam, tief in ihm, und wie die warme Flüssigkeit sein Inneres benetzte.  
  


* * *

  
Draco hielt sein Versprechen. Harry schaffte es an diesem Abend nicht mehr zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um vor dem Kaminfeuer sein Buch zu genießen.  
  
Stattdessen genoss er eine andere Art Feuer, ein Feuer, das ihn überrollte, das ihn komplett verschlang und ihn satt und geschwächt zurückließ. Er zitterte in den Nachwehen seines letzten Orgasmus', als er versuchte, seine Atmung zu beruhigen, während er sich an den Körper seines Mannes schmiegte.  
  
Er genoss diese Art Feuer um ein Vielfaches mehr.  
  


* * *

  
Als Hermine einige Tage später fragte, wie denn der Besuch beim Weihnachtsmann verlaufen war, erklärte ihr ein äußerst aufgebrachter Scorpius, dass er den Weihnachtsmann nie wieder sehen wollte, weil der ein ganz gemeiner Mann war.  
  
Harry zuckte ob ihrer verblüfften Miene nur mit den Schultern und meinte: "Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Malfoys und der Weihnachtsmann wirklich eine hochexplosive Mischung sind."  
  
Und ehrlich gesagt – er konnte weder seinem Ehemann, noch seinem Sohn einen Vorwurf daraus machen.  
  
  
  


*** ENDE ***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Was Harry nie erfahren hatte, war, dass Draco am nächsten Tag zu dem besagten Einkaufszentrum ging und dafür sorgte, dass der Weihnachtsmann nie wieder auch nur daran denken würde, einen anderen Menschen zu belästigen.


End file.
